


Harmless embrace

by imnotanironwall



Series: Growing together [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Injury, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmares, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: Shiro doesn't come back for dinner, doesn't answer his phone, what could have happened?  Sendak worries, even if he tries to convince himself that everything is okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally written this. It can be read independently, but it's better to have read [Success or Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989323) before.  
> 

Sendak was trying to be a better person, a better boyfriend, a better  _ mate _ . He and Shiro had successfully graduated from Galaxy Garrison University and had decided to live together. Their flat was small and the soundproofing terrible but they were in the center of the city near the station and the rent was cheap. Shiro was working farther away and needed to take public transports every day, thus Sendak always made dinner. He was a decent enough cook and his partner seemed to enjoy being able to come back home after work and be able to relax with a good meal. 

Everything was going just fine. Then Life decided it was time to mess with them once again.

 

It was on a usual Wednesday evening, while he was making dinner, TV on in the background, that he heard the news. It stopped him in his every movement and took his breath away. 

Around half an hour ago, a wagon of a train blew up. The causes remained unknown at the time but it appeared to be a malfunction from the train itself, Sendak didn't really listen; he just put the knife down and sat in front of the television, staring blankly at the journalist explaining everything. The number of the victims was still unknown, most were injured, some in critical conditions but none dead,  _ yet _ .

Shiro would be home in ten minutes or so now, Sendak just needed to wait. If anything had happened, if he was going to be late because of the accident, then he would send a text. Moreover, only one wagon out of ten blew up. If Shiro was in this exact same train, it was unlikely that he was injured. 

Sendak waited, but after a few minutes, he got up and continued to cook to think about something else. By the time he was finished with dinner, Shiro would be here. Sendak even made an extra dish with the last of the vegetables that he had - he had had a hard time eating those in the past but he knew Shiro liked them and appreciated when Sendak ate some, it was all worth it.

When Shiro still wasn't home twenty minutes after dinner was ready, the Galra sat at the table with his phone in hands. No text. Maybe his phone had died, that would explain why Shiro didn't contact him. There must be an explanation, anyway.

 

After thirty minutes of waiting, he decided to send a text, a quick “Where are you? Dinner is getting cold, I'm eating without you”. He then put his phone away and ate silently - the vegetables weren't all that good this night. 

He wrapped Shiro’s part and put it in the fridge. Maybe he had a reunion late at night or was eating with his colleagues and Sendak had just forgotten (or just didn't listened). Shiro often turned his phone off when he was busy. 

However, despite all his best attempts, Sendak couldn't help but worry. He sat on the couch and waited, phone on his laps. He switched between channels and stopped on a documentary about some wild animals on Earth, he wasn't really paying attention. 

 

He didn't know how much time had passed but suddenly, his phone buzzed on the couch - it had fallen down when he fell asleep in the middle of a documentary about sharks. He sat up and accepted the call right away. But it wasn't a male voice who greeted him. 

“I'm sorry to call this late, are you Mr. Sendak?” said the female voice. Sendak muttered a simple yes before she continued. “Again, I'm sorry to call this late but we didn't have the time to do so before. Your number is the first one on the list of numbers we should call in case of emergency.” Sendak knew nothing good would result from this call. “Mr. Shirogane Takashi is presently in S… Hospital. If possible I would like to explain the situation in person but if you can't-”

“I'm on my way,” he cut her off then hung up. He didn't waste much time, simply grabbing what he would need there along with the keys to his car and then he was off to the hospital. He should have known better than worry on the couch, he should have sensed that his mate was hurt. 

In less than fifteen minutes, he parked his car near the hospital and walked - _ run _ \- to the front desk. A nurse, slightly taken aback by the fact that he wasn't, well, human, greeted him and pointed to one of her colleagues. 

“I'm Sendak,” he said when he was next to her. “Where is Shiro.” His voice was deep and serious, almost growling. All he wanted was near his mate,  _ now _ . 

“Oh, please follow me.” So he did. “As you probably know, there was a train accident earlier in the evening. And well, Mr. Shirogane Takashi was deeply injured during it. When he arrived at the Hospital we had no choice but to perform surgery. You need to know, before seeing him, that he will be different than the one you know. He has several scars on his upper body as well as a few on his legs. There is also one across his face, he was lucky it wasn't higher or he would be blind today.” She clear her throat when she stopped before a closed door. “And the more important, his right arm was the most injured, to the point we had to operate a humeral amputation. If we hadn't, he wouldn't be here anymore. I know it's a lot to take in but please be kind.”

Sendak stared at her, no words living his mouth as he absorbed all the information. The more she talked, the thinner is patience is. At least he  _ lived _ . But is it for the better? Both their lives would change drastically. Shiro could lose his job. And having only one arm left would weigh a lot on him. 

“Visits are normally forbidden at this hour but… No one wants to be apart from their other half in those situations. So if you're ready, you may enter. I'll be at the end of the hallway all night if you need me.” And she left.

Sendak took a deep breath and knocked, then entered the room. The lights were all off, the only things illuminating the room were the moon through the large window and the faint lights of the different machines. Laying in the single bed in the center of the room was Shiro, looking exhausted and lost in thoughts. His upper-body was covered in bandages, a large scar could be seen on his face, across his nose, and indeed, he missed one arm. 

Sendak sat down on the chair near the bed and put his hand on the bed, looking at Shiro until he was noticed. Shaken from his thoughts with all the sudden movements around him, he turned his head towards Sendak. He took a few seconds before really  _ seeing _ him, but he was finally looking at Sendak; and when he knew who was really next to him, tears filled his eyes. 

Sendak swallowed with difficulty. He wanted to take him in his arms and soothed him, but he was afraid he would hurt him. So instead, he opened his hand for Shiro, letting him take the lead for once, and waited until those shaky fingers intertwined with his. “Everything is going to be okay,” he whispered, firm but gentle. 

And everything would be okay. But not now, not until they talked, not until he healed. It would take time, but Sendak would be here for his boyfriend. He was resolved, he would become a better person.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young when he first heard the faint scratching sounds and disgruntled groans, but he didn't worry - it had happened before and never lasted long, never was actually harmful. 

It was later that he began to hear the rumpled of the sheets and the distressed noises. It made him stir in his sleep and turn on his side, but he didn't fully wake up. Not until he could hear small whimpers, at least. He opened one of his eyes to look at his mate, to be sure he had only imagined those noises and weren't coming from him.

However, the look on Shiro's face didn't reassure him. His boyfriend was grimacing with pain, a few tears falling down his face onto the pillow and he was gripping his arm - his  _ stump _ \- forcefully. It wasn't right. 

Sendak sat up and slowly put one of his hands against Shiro’s cheek, careful not to startle him, slides it to his neck and then to his shoulder to lift him. When he was upright, he shook him slightly, didn't stop until Shiro was awake. 

Oh, and awake he was. Not two minutes after Sendak put his hand lower on Shiro's shoulder, the man jumped awake and pushed him away, right to the ground. Needless to say, it didn't please Sendak at all.

The Galra grunted. If he had still been sleepy from the night, he was definitely awake now as well. He stood up and looked at Shiro, an expression of pure panic on his face. He was clutching the sheets in his hand, his knees were pressed against his chest and he had backed away to be the farthest as possible from Sendak while remaining on the bed. 

Sendak blinked slowly before he turned and switched the lights on. His yellow eyes were probably glowing in the dark and it probably didn't help their situation. Then he climbed back on the bed and sat cross-legged, it would be a long night. 

“Shiro,” he started slowly, his voice not above a whisper, “it's only me.” He waited but the man wasn't looking at him, so he extended a hand and waited. “See? Purple fur and dark claws. You can touch if you want to be sure.” Of course, the human didn't move to touch him, but Shiro was looking at his hand at least. He had his attention. 

“Everything is okay. You're safe.” He couldn't look away from the tears on the other's face, he desperately wanted to hug him and soothe him back to sleep, but he wasn't really thrilled by the idea of sleeping on the floor for good. Instead, he kept on going. “What are you afraid of?”

Shiro met his eyes for a second before he curled on himself and hide his face. Sendak wasn't known to be a very patient man - his instincts were telling him to scream to be noticed or to growl - so he took a deep breath and scooted closed. He opened his arms and put them near Shiro without touching him. The human flinched as he anticipated the contact that never came. 

“I won't touch you if you don't want me to, but you need to tell me then what I can do to help you. And I won't take leaving you alone as an answer.” He sighed silently and put his hands on the mattress when Shiro stayed silent. “Did you have a nightmare?” A nod. “Was it about your arm?” A flinch. “Do you want me to look at it?” A shake of the head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Sendak waited. Nothing.

He sighed again, audibly this time, then fall on his side and rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. “Okay. I'll wait.” And to not fall asleep again, he thought about what he would do for breakfast when morning will come. Something that will both please them, give them enough strength to wait until lunch. Or maybe they could just eat later in the morning and call it a brunch, Sendak had the day off after all. 

He also thought about what they could do to help Shiro. He was losing muscle mass since he wasn't exercising anymore - he didn't want to show his face at the gym looking like this. And as much as Sendak didn't care if Shiro gained fat, it was weighing a lot on his partner. He was slowly but surely falling into depression and it wasn't good  _ at all _ . 

After one hour of waiting and thinking, Sendak looked at Shiro. He hadn't moved much, just released his devil grip on the sheets, and he was now looking at some parts of Sendak lower body - but it looked more like he was lost in his own thoughts. 

“Shiro.” His voice was low and bossy, just like it would be if he was going to scold someone. It effectively made the man snapped back into reality. “Show me your arm,” and after a short pause, he added: “please”. 

The blanket fell from Shiro's shoulder not long after, revealing his amputated arm covered in scratches. Sendak propped himself on his elbows and frowned. “We had agreed no more touching your arms until you healed completely if it wasn't for cleaning it. And I had made myself clear, I remember, when I told you I wouldn't be pleased if you didn't respect that rule. Didn't I, Shiro?”

The man lowered his head, his voice was quiet and raspy. “You did.” Sendak sat up and crossed his legs again. “Yes, I did. And right now, I am not pleased at all.” He turned his body towards Shiro to be right in front of him. He sat on the blanket so Shiro couldn't pull it towards himself to hide under it. “And do you know why I am not pleased, Shiro?” No answer, not like he expected one anyway. He resumed. “I am not pleased because every time I see those scratching marks, Shiro, I worry about you.” 

This,  _ finally _ , made him lift his head towards Sendak. Their eyes met and the Galra took the opportunity to go on. “Now the choice is yours. I can help you and we can stop worrying, find solutions to help improve your life and everything will be fine. Or you can choose not to tell me anything and not to let me help you.” He cleared his voice. “Whichever one you will choose, I'll stay by your side. And no matter which one you will choose, I won't stop fighting and care for you and your well being. However, you need to know that both of those choices will both be hard for you at some point, one longer than the other. But, in the end, with one of them, you'll be able to be yourself again and be happy.”

He extended a hand, once again, to the man sitting in front of him. “So, which one do you choose: do you fight with me or do you let yourself be eaten by those nightmares?” 

And like the thunder had struck him, Shiro suddenly fell in Sendak’s arms and buried his head in his furry chest, cried loudly and repeated words like a prayer. “Be by my side,” his screams were muffled, “I don't want them anymore; the nightmares! they are killing me!” And drowned in a flow of salty tears, he whispered: “please, help me, Sendak...”

Sendak put his arms around the man who, until then had always appeared so big and powerful, seemed so small and defenseless at this moment. He rubbed his back slowly and kissed his head, whispering sweet words. 

He felt out of character, his present attitude so different from the rough being he was on a daily basis. But deep inside, he admitted that being like this with the one he loved wasn't that bad. And anyway, Shiro was the only one allowed to see him weak, just like Sendak was the only one to see his mate like this. 

And before he thought more about it, snores echoed against his chest, Shiro asleep and the nightmares finally away. For now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. I had exams. I argued with an immature person. I'm not satisfied with anything I write. So take this, I hope it's still decent.

“This is my first time,” Shiro confessed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“You can hold my arm if you're scared,” Sendak smirked, nudging the grown-up man next to him with his elbow. “Enjoy the ride.”

A low rumbling resonated and soon their feet left the ground. Sendak felt something grab his hand and smiled, there was nothing to be scared about, it was only a short trip across the galaxy.

When the blue sky and white clouds disappeared to leave them in the vast void of space, Sendak looked at Shiro. The man was watching in awe the Earth below them. “We're in space!” 

Sendak hummed, satisfied with the large smile on his mate's face. At least he was thinking about the present, not the near future. He squeezed his hand lightly before looking outside as well. 

It had been awhile since he had last been in space. Since he had set foot on Earth, to be exact. But when he had found Shiro,  _ really found him _ , the thoughts of leaving this solar system to return to his homeland vanished. Now he realized how much he missed it, as well as traveling into space. However, they wouldn't stay long on Daibazaal.

They had discussed what they could do for Shiro’s little problem. A prosthetic was the best solution they had found. And then, they had argued. 

It was obvious for Sendak that the best prosthetic would be one from his planet. They were way better in making those than humans. Shiro couldn't argue about this. However, Shiro had some good friends from University whose planet had better technologies. 

After fighting over who was right for long hours, Shiro had just gone out for half the day. When he had come back later during the evening, his head clear, it was with an idea: they would go to Daibazaal and buy the prosthetic there. Then they would go to Altea and upgrade it with the latest technologies, then they would perform the operation on Shiro. And as much as Sendak wanted to disagree with him, he had the time to remind himself that it was Shiro who had it the hardest in this story, he could at least let him choose. 

Now they were on their way to Daibazaal. 

It was a short trip to the planet and soon, their feet touched the ground of the galras homeland. It was all new for Shiro, but for Sendak, everything looked the same - or almost. But they didn't have the time to be tourists, maybe another time. They hurried to the medical center where it was agreed they would acquire the prosthetic. Then they opted in the next intergalactic transport to Altea. A deep ache pained Sendak inside him but he ignored it, looking at his homeland disappear from his field of vision. 

When they stopped on Altea, however, Sendak didn't want to take the time to look around, but they did anyway.

“Oh my, Shiro. How good it is to see you again!” Allura greeted him with her arms open and a bright smile on her face. They embraced each other for some time before the  _ Princess of Altea _ remember Shiro didn't come alone. She stepped back from their hug and looked Sendak right in the eyes and then bowed, her voice way more formal and serious. “Sendak. I hope you had a great journey from Earth.” 

She then proceeded to take them to the lab where the prosthetic would be upgraded, so they could meet everyone who would take care of Shiro later.

After the brief introductions, she took the human by the hand and lead him into the street of the capital of Altea until it was time for the operation. Sendak knew it was for his mate to think about something else, it was kind of her, but Sendak and Allura never really got along really well - probably because of ancient wars and hatred between their people. He felt like a dog, following them into the streets, being left outside the shops and not being a part of their conversations.  _ He couldn't wait to be home _ . 

Finally, the time came. They went back to the castle, in a small room, and they asked Shiro to remove his clothes and wash his body with a specific product. He did without saying anything, leaving Sendak outside of the bathroom for a short while. Then, when he came out, he took a deep breath and walked towards Sendak. Because he had just taken a shower, they couldn't touch each other much and Sendak was feeling useless.

“I'll be right next to you when you'll wake up.” He moved his hand to touch Shiro's cheek but stopped before their skins came in contact. Shiro sighed and kissed the hand, it should be okay if it was only his mouth that was a little less clean. 

“Kiss me.” Shiro looked him in the eyes and waited until Sendak leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. The man frowned and repeated his words, more firmly. “Sendak, kiss me. Properly.” The Galra snorted and kissed him more deeply, only mouth touching mouth. 

“It will be over in the blink of an eye. Go, I'll see you later.” Shiro sighed and nodded. He walked past the door and entered the room where a new arm would be attached to his body. 

Alone in the room, Sendak sat on a chair and waited. Just a few hours and he will never have to be here ever again, all their problems will be behind them and they could finally go on. He sighed. His heart was beating fast in his chest, he could hear it pounding in his ears, threatening to escape his ribcage. Just a few hours and Shiro would finally be smiling again, a  _ real _ smile and not the one he had so often faked since he had lost his arm. 

Even if it will be hard for the man to adapt to the prosthetic - and for everyone around him as well - they would make it. Sendak was sure. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, but here some sexy time. Also, the end of this little thing.  
> Don't worry, they will come back quickly with another story.

Sendak had been patient. Months had passed since Shiro's accident, as well as a few weeks since the man had a whole new arm. They had barely touched during this time: Sendak too afraid he would hurt his beloved, Shiro too self-conscious to expose his wounded body. And for Sendak, it hadn't been easy. It was never easy for a Galra to be apart from their mate, especially during a  _ particular _ period. 

Fortunately, it only happened thrice a year. However, they hadn't touch for most of the year, Sendak already passed his heat alone  _ twice _ . The first time had been awful. He had craved the company of his mate for an entire week but they had agreed beforehand that Shiro must stay away from Sendak; not even a hug, not even a kiss: no contact allowed. 

The second time, even if Sendak was mentally prepared to spend his heat alone again, he just couldn't stop himself from searching the touch of his mate. It was worse than the first time. And so, he had told Shiro to live at his friend's house for a week so he wasn't touched unwillingly and  _ possibly _ hurt - it was a few days after they had decided the human would have a new arm and Sendak knew he wouldn't be able to provide the comfort his mate could need in his state. Shiro had gone to Lance’s and came back to a pitiful Sendak a week later.

Now that his last heat of the year was coming, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to have Shiro around, no - he  _ needed _ to have his mate with him this time. But it wasn't just about him. Despite the progress they had made, it was possible Shiro wouldn't want to be around Sendak during his heat since he had yet to completely accept his new self. 

“You should pack soon. My heat will be here in a few hours.” Sendak exhaled audibly, he could feel his body heating up, a sign that his heat was near. 

Shiro was sitting on the couch, looking at a documentary on TV. He turned his head towards Sendak and crossed his arms. “Don't you want me with you?” He asked. 

Sendak frowned; not what he expected to hear - not what he needed to hear either. “Do  _ you _ want to be with me?” He pointed to the man's prosthetic with his claws freshly cut. “Being alone won't kill me,” he lied through gritted teeth - he had almost torn all his fur off during his last heat. 

Shiro turned the TV off and took Sendak hands in it, he  _ tried _ at least, then kissed the palms. “I can't leave you alone for the last one of the year, it's always the worst for you, even when I've been here during the other two.” It made Sendak frowns deepen.

“It is  _ not _ your  _ duty _ to be with me during them. If you don't feel like you're ready yet to show all of you to me, then don't do it. I can take care of myself, Shiro.” The Galra looked into the man's eyes. “Your health and comfort are more important.” 

Shiro smiled slowly and put his hands on the Galra’s cheeks, he played slowly with the fur before he leaned and kissed him softly. “I thought about it a lot and I am sure. I want to be with you. You were by my side for all those months, it's my turn to take care of you.” 

Sendak sighed and nuzzled against one of the hand. “So be it.” He already wanted to take the man in his arms but he fought the urge. “I'll make the nest. Prepare some food, easy to eat, and bring several bottles of water in the room.” He got up and then added: “please.”

He then went into their bedroom and moved the furniture a little so they could move freely around without bumping into something, then he opened the large closet where they had stocked many pillows and blankets and put them on the bed. He rearranged everything so it was comfortable and overall really nice. 

When everything seemed ready, he went to the window and cracked it open. Then he closed the curtains almost entirely and undressed. He put his clothes to the side, only remaining in his underwear, and sighed. It felt nice, less hot. 

He was climbing in his nest when Shiro appeared in the room with several bottles of water and a tray of food - mostly some rice in balls ( _ onigiri _ s, Shiro called them) and some rolled omelets. Sendak had forgotten Shiro's cooking skilsl were really... minimal. But it would be enough, and Sendak could eat raw meat if necessary. 

Sendak laid on his side and watched Shiro undress slowly. He seemed to hesitate for sometimes before removing his top, he had a lot of scars and Sendak could now see where prosthetic met skin, but Shiro didn't back off. He stopped at his underwear before thinking about it again and simply taking it off as well. Completely naked, he climbed on the bed and joined Sendak in his nest. He retrieved the lube from under one of the pillow and didn't waste more time, starting to prepare himself. 

Sendak hummed lowly at the sweet and few moans from his partner. They had decided a long time ago that it was better for Shiro to be prepared  _ before _ the heat start so he wouldn't be hurt when it came, even if Sendak always made sure to prepare him again before they did it - but  _ better safe than sorry _ .   
  


“Shiro,” Sendak growled. He was hot now, his fur was too much and all he wanted was release. But he also wanted to pamper his mate, nuzzle against him and lick him all over. Shiro was laying on him, playing with hair on just chest and humming a song the Galra didn't know. “Shiro,” he repeated, more loudly. 

“It's okay, take it easy. I'm going to take care of you soon.” Sendak was sure he could feel the bulge in his underwear but just ignored it for the time being. 

“Shiro…” He put his hands on the man’s ass and squeezed, a moan escaped Shiro's lips. 

He crawled up the Galra’s chest and kissed him softly. “Okay, okay. I understand.” His hands on Sendak’s cheeks, he deepened the kiss and moved slowly against the man to apply a light pressure to his groin. Sendak groaned and squeezed the ass in his hands more, he needed more. 

He rolled them on their side and lift one of Shiro's leg, opening his legs. He placed his foot behind his own body so Shiro's front was pressed to Sendak’s and then he slid his purple hand along the bare leg until he reached his boyfriend’s butt. The skin was smooth. 

“Aah- Sendak…” Shiro breathed out when a thick finger entered him. He put his arms around the man's neck and held him tight. Sendak stroked his skin carefully and nuzzled his hair as he opened him up with more fingers until three fitted in and Shiro was a panting mess in his arms.

His own body was sweaty and  _ hot _ . His thoughts were hazy and he just wanted to release the build-up sensation in his lower body. His instincts were telling him to thrust roughly in the body under him, but he was also filled with a deep feeling in his chest, overtaking his senses, telling him to love and take care of his  _ mate _ . 

“Shiro…” He left wet kisses on the man chest and sucked on his neck, sharp fangs grazing the skin without piercing it. With one hand, he tried to remove his underwear, a damp spot already appearing on the cloth. He fumbled with the cloth until he could throw it out of their love-nest, a sigh leaving his lips once his cock was free. 

He climbed onto Shiro's body and stay above him, his hands on either side of the man’s head. The tip of his dick, big, purple and covered with  _ barbs _ , slowly ground against Shiro's dick. The man hissed but still moved to increase the friction. The first time Shiro had wanted to give a blowjob to Sendak, he had been scared of them, but after further examinations, they were awfully soft and never really hurt. Shiro even seemed to enjoy them  _ a lot _ during sex.

Sendak leaned down on his elbows to be able to properly kiss his mate. Shiro opened his mouth to allow their tongues to meet while he busied his hand with the other's cock. He knew his ass wouldn't be able to handle Sendak during his heat if he didn't make him cum before. 

Sendak exhaled in the kiss and shuddered, it had been a long time since something else other than his hand had touched him there. It felt  _ nice _ . 

He didn't last long, Shiro caressing his barbs and applying pressure to the veins underneath the tip, and released on his mate's stomach. Shiro wiped his hands on the sheets and opened his legs as Sendak fell between them. 

Shiro petted his head fondly and kissed his forehead, letting the man catch his breath. Quickly, a rumbling sound echoed in the room, Sendak purring against Shiro's neck. The furry body heated his body nicely, keeping him warm for a short while. 

However, the break didn't last long and soon enough he could feel something hard against his thighs. Sendak rutted against his body and nipped at his partner's skin until they were both hard again.

“Shiro, Shiro…” Sendak sighed in his neck, his cock sliding between Shiro's legs. The man opened them more so he had enough space and then secured his ankles behind the Galra’s back. 

“Yeah, go on.” He stroked the fur behind his ear, his other hand clawing at his back. “Please…” And who was Sendak to refuse a request from his mate? 

He pushed against the rim of muscles and sighed happily when he could feel the walls opening up for him as he slowly thrust into his lover's ass. Shiro gasped, his grip tightening in Sendak’s back. “Oh my god…”

“You open up so nicely for me Shiro.” Sendak growled in his ear, licking his neck and nipping at his lobe. Shiro moaned loudly, exposing his neck to his lover as he thrust deeper. The Galra smiled at the gesture. “Good boy.”

Soon, Shiro cried out, cum spurting between their bodies, and his body went limp. Sendak exhaled loudly and licked a long trail along his neck before he sunk his teeth into the skin. He moaned and released his loads inside his lover, a wave of pleasure and calm taking over his body. 

After a few seconds, he pulled away and licked at the scar left by his fangs. He kissed it before moving his mouth to the cheeks and to the lips of Shiro. “Shiro…” 

He nuzzled his cheek, his body satisfied for now, and then fell next to him. Their bodies are both covered in sweat and cum, white and light pink mixing. Sendak breathed out and turned his eyes towards his mate. He looked at his arm, his  _ prosthetic _ , and smiled. Despite what they thought, it didn't change  _ anything _ . Despite what happened, they are still the same. 

Sendak touched Shiro's skin carefully, rubbed small circles under his eyes slowly. His mate smiled at him fondly and, after prodding himself on one elbow, pecked his lips. “I love you, Sendak.”

He opened his arms and tackled his lover to the bed, rubbed his nose against his cheek and smiled, happy, as his partner laughed light-heartedly. “I love you too, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) / [tumblr](http://badgunter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
